


under the cherry tree

by Mikayuushipper1



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Deal with a Devil, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, match making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuushipper1/pseuds/Mikayuushipper1
Summary: raibaru has had a crush on osana for ever. she hides her feelings because she knows that osana loves taro and doesn't want to ruin her chance with him. as the week goes on osana notices that senpai isn't the one that steals her heart anymore.Ayano will do anything to win her senpai, even kill someone. when Ayano discovers that raibaru has feelings for osana she decides to make a deal with her.
Relationships: Raibaru Fumetsu/Osana Najimi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, like always I'm making this up on the spot but i had this idea that one of the elimination methods was to set up osana with someone else. I know that there is already a thing for doing that but this time its with raibaru. also I don't know how long this will be. enjoy my trash fic.

osana and raibaru have been friends since they were little kids. osana has always loved taro but never expressed it, well not in the correct way at least. every time that osana messed up an interaction with taro she would run to raibaru crying and not knowing what to do. every time that happened raibaru would listen to osana and what happened . eventually raibaru had started having feelings for the girl. she never acted up on those feelings because she didn't want to ruin osana's happiness . she didn't want to ruin her friendship with osana, what they had was special. she didn't want to ruin osana's chance with the boy she loves. as much as it hurt raibaru to see the girl of her dreams slip away from her, she knew it was the right thing to do.

it hurts.

today was no different. osana went to talk to taro and was yelling at him as usual . " you always keep me waiting senpai! you cant count on me to wake you up every morning! your such a pain senpai!'' osana was telling him off. raibaru sighed , " she will never change , she is the same ever since we were little kids" raibaru said quietly thinking no body heard her. " if only she were to leave him alone but I know she will never love me the same way" she continued . " I wish he would reject her, I'm such an awful person, no! you need to be the supportive friend !'' raibaru said to herself. 

" but you don't have to be" someone said behind the tree that raibaru was leaning against. " you can be the main character in this story, you don't have to be on the sidelines , watching as someone you care for slip away. you can change that before its too late'' Ayano said as she came out from behind the tree.

" o-oh I didn't think any one was listening to what I was saying" raibaru said as she turned to face the black haired girl in front of her.   
" you should be more careful next time when you talk to yourself, there are people in this school who will gossip and spill people's secrets just to be popular" Ayano said . " your right, what were you saying about osana?'' raibaru asked even tho she heard what yan-chan said. " I said that you don't have to watch from the sidelines, you can be the person who steals her heart." Ayano repeated . " but how? she is in love with taro yamada, not me" raibaru said with a sad look on her face. 

" I can help you" Ayano said with a sweet yet unsettling tone in her voice.

those 4 words rang in raibaru's head, she couldn't believe it. 

there is a way for her to get the person she loves to love her back?

there was actually a way to get the person she spent most of her life with to love her too? the person who she cared for even more than herself? the person who was always kind and had been so sweet to her , raibaru has always seemed to be the strong one, but it hasn't always been like that, back when they were little kids raibaru was always to be the one to get bullied . osana was the one to always stand up for her and yell at the people who hurt her . every time raibaru would get hurt osana would run over to her and check if she was okay. she would put Band-Aids on her scrapes and cuts. and thats how raibaru became the person she is today. a strong person who would defend herself and could stand up for her and osana when ever something happened. osana made raibaru the person she is today. 

raibaru couldn't bare the thought of a life without osana in it.

" why help me? what's in it for you? you don't gain anything from helping me"   
" I do, I gain much from helping you"  
" what do you gain then?''

" I cant tell you all of it but I can tell you this, the boy that osana is in love with , taro yamada, I love him, just like you can not bare the thought of loosing him to someone else , ever since I was little I had felt empty , incomplete , like something is wrong with me, something missing. and ever since I met senpai the void in my heart was no more, I felt happy , complete , I felt alive. and now seeing that osana is in the way of me stealing his heart puts anger in my mind, I can let him slip away from me. that is all I can say to you but we both benefit from osana not confessing to taro ."

" so what do you say? is it a deal? I don't see why you wouldn't take this offer, you get what you want and I get what I need . if you say no then don't blame me if anything bad happens to osana. it would be your fault if something happened. what do you say?''

Ayano put out her hand .

" I agree to your proposal but on one condition" raibaru said as she was about to shake the other girls hand. " if anything happens to osana while this is in play then I wont hesitate to stop you" raibaru said.

" deal" Ayano said ad they both shake hands.

" speak of the ginger, here is your girl, meet me at the school rooftop during lunch time" Ayano said as she walked away.

" I cant believe I agreed to this" raibaru says under her breath. " to what? are you ok?" osana asks as she catches her breath . " o-oh osana, its nothing you need to worry yourself with" raibaru says ." um ok? today I'm going to give senpai a bento that I made for him, I'm really nervous, what if he doesn't like it?" osana said   
" I'm sure he will love it , your cooking is amazing!'' raibaru said in her natural cheery tone. osana couldn't help but blush at the compliment. " speaking of lunch, I wont be able to spend time with you during that time , I have a meeting with someone" raibaru said . " o-oh , um, okay" osana said in a sad tone which broke raibaru's heart.

" this is for your own good" is what went through raibaru's head as they made their way into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, yes I just posted the first chapter and now writing the second but its because my cat stepped on my computer and closed the window that I was writing the first chapter , thankfully I was able to get back my work and I posted it so I don't loose it again. god I hate myself. I should be doing school work right now but whatever . please enjoy this chapter. and yes I did do research for this chapter.

raibaru felt guilty for keeping this away from osana, but she knew it was the right thing to do, she cant just tell osana that she is working with someone to try and get her to notice her. as they were attending class raibaru spotted Ayano sit down at her desk and passed her a piece of paper. raibaru sat down and opened the piece of paper to see what it said .

" I cant be the one to win osana's heart for you for you , that part you have to do yourself but I can help you along the way. tell me everything that osana likes and dislikes" is what said on the paper.  
" I figured as much that I have to be the one to do things and that's fine, like I said , I will go along with your plan as long as osana doesn't get hurt" 

" osana likes cats, she actually told me that she lost her phone charm in the hedge maze , her phone charm is a cat, she said that she is too scared to go in there alone. she also likes cooking , she made a bento for taro and is planning to give it to him at lunch, osana's cooking is every good, she also likes music, back when we were 6 years old we were 'in a band together' I wrote it like that because we were the only people in it , she played the piano and I played the violin. she still enjoys playing till this day but she doesn't get the chance anymore. she likes sports also, she used to be in the martial arts club with me and budo masuta . she quit after a few months because she wanted to join the gardening club, she loves flowers and different plants." raibaru finished writing that down just as the teacher walked into the classroom.  
she passed the note back to Ayano and waited for her to respond .

a few minutes later Ayano passed the note back and raibaru opened the note. 

it said " ok, I already have a plan, can you tell me her dislikes , just incase something happens " 

" sure, I hope this works. she doesn't like drama, when ever we went to a play she would get bored , I dont know why. she doesn't like occult , she thinks its creepy and doesn't want to go near anyone or anything that has to do with occult . she also dislikes video games, she thinks they are a waste of time. she hates science and violence. I forgot to add that she likes anime." raibaru passed the note back to Ayano.

when she got the note back it said " thank you, may I have osana's number and yours?" when raibaru read it she started to get concerned but gave her number and also osana's.

and passed the note back. 

when class was over raibaru went to the rooftop and waited for Ayano to show up. as she was waiting for Ayano to show up she saw osana give her bento to senpai. " its not like I made this for you ! I just made too much food this morning , so here have this" osana yelled at senpai . " your not gonna get taro by yelling at him osana" raibaru said to herself. " your right, she will never get him, but you will get her" Ayano said as she walked towards raibaru.

" there you are, you said you had a plan?"   
" yes , I do , based on the things you told me and I gathered my own data , I have created a plan . osana had a phone call this morning , she has a stalker" Ayano said.  
" I found out that you used to be the leader of the martial arts club and that your very strong, my plan is that you and I talk to osana about her stalker and offer to help her out" 

" I dont know where you got that information but I'm not gonna question it , what if osana doesn't want our help?"  
" she will , she has no one to turn to so she will take our offer, once we succeed she will feel closer to you and then it will be easier for me to talk to her, once that happens I have an idea for you to take her on some dates "

" interesting , when will we talk to her? "   
" during cleaning time"


	3. stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so i just wrote the whole chapter and when i was about to click post it deleted itself, so now im going to write it again but it will probably have less detail because i am frustrated and dont have the patience.

Ayano dropped a note off at osana's locker .

when it was 5 pm osana was about to go home when she took her shoes out of her locker and out slipped the note onto the floor. " hmm , what's this? " osana said as she picked up the note and opened it .

" dear osana ,  
I have an important matter that I must talk to you about.  
your friend raibaru will also be there , please meet me on the school rooftop at 5:00 pm " 

" I guess I should meet them , if raibaru is going to be there then I guess it is quite important" osana said as she started heading for the school rooftop.

Ayano said specifically 5 pm because she knew that osana usually talks to senpai at that time and wanted them to have less contact with each other. 

" I'm here , raibaru ?" osana called out for her friend. " I'm glad you could make it , osana" Ayano said as she walked towards her with raibaru . " your the one who wanted to speak to me? you said it was important" osana said. " yes , very important in fact, I have discovered that you have a stalker, I know that he is holding someone hostage and that's why you haven't contacted the police , your scared to tell anyone because you dont want him to hurt that person, me and raibaru can help you" Ayano explained. " are you sure? I cant live the guilt if you guys get hurt because of me, the stalker has taken my cat as hostage and I dont know what to do, I guess since you offered to help me I will agree but please be carful" osana says in a worried tone. " very well , here is my number, message me the address , me and raibaru will go there tonight , I have to go home , I will leave you two to talk" Ayano says as she walks away .

Ayano didn't need to get home, she wanted to stalk senpai.

" are you sure raibaru? I dont want you to get hurt because of me ,I could never live that down if you do get hurt"  
"osana , you know I would do anything for you and if some creep is stalking you then I will teach him a lesson " raibaru said , osana couldn't help but blush at her friend.  
" o-ok , but I want you to have this first" osana said even redder than before.  
" what is it?" raibaru did not know what osana was going to give her but it was not what she expected.

a kiss on the cheek.

" w-wha- o-osana?"  
"s-sorry, it was a good luck kiss I guess? I should go " osana said as she turned around and started walking. just as osana was about to leave raibaru grabbed her wrist. " wait!" raibaru yelled and pulled osana into a hug. " I will be ok , just tell me when you have a problem next time , you know I'm actually really tough, thank you" raibaru whispered into osana's ear . she then put a little kiss on osana's neck which made the ginger girl flinch a little. " now get home safely " raibaru pulled away.

on osana's way home her heart couldnt stop pounding , " why did I kiss her?! god I'm such an idiot! why wont my heart stop beating so fast?! i probably looked like a freaking tomato!" she yelled at herself as she put her hand on her neck the same place that raibaru kissed, osana was panicking.

raibaru's heart would also not calm down , she could not even prosses the events that just happened . osana kissed her! 

\- the night came

raibaru and Ayano met up at some random park. " I like your outfit Ayano "  
thanks, I like yours too"  
raibaru was wearing a loose black t-shirt that had a white stripe going across her chest , tight black pants that had black lace on the knee's , tall gray boots that had on the front little drawings of little red roses and a little bit of heel. she had her hair in a loose pony tail with a pink polka dot hair band. Ayano wouldn't say she looked hot but she did look cool. ( I would say she looked hot).

" thanks, so do you have the address?" raibaru asked getting right to business. " yeah , osana texted me as soon as she got home. "  
both girls started going to the address that osana had texted them.

when they got there it was pitch dark, Ayano went and turned off the power to the house and raibaru found the entrance to the house. " here Ayano " raibaru whispered . both girls climbed the vines and went into the house. 

" ugh! my brother is so weird! all he does is just stay in his room and laughs to himself!" a voice could be heard coming from a room . " I guess this is the correct place" Ayano whispered to raibaru as they snuck bye the room. they made their way passed the living room and the kitchen and made it to a room with someone staring at his posters. they saw the cat and got it. they went out of the house and went to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a little bit of blood in this chapter but you are browsing the yandere simulator tag so I'm assuming that your fine with that. if you are just browsing this tag not looking for something with blood and death then I wish you the best of luck. also if any of you guys know the actual name of osana's cat then please tell me, for now I'm just going to give her a name randomly . have fun reading.

-the next day 

''hey osana! I have your cat at my place!'' raibaru yelled as she tried to catch up to her best friend.  
'' oh my god! your the best! are you hurt any where? any scratches? how are you?''  
''I'm ok'' raibaru lied.  
'' good, your hair is a little different today, I like it'' osana said blushing. her hair wasn't in her usual hair style today, it was down and had some curls on the bottom.  
'' how about you come over to my house later ? you would be able to get your cat and we could hang out''  
''sure, I have to go thank Ayano too''  
''okay''

\- at school

'' thank you so much ! now I can finally report that creep to the police! if there is any way I can thank you let me know'' osana said as she bowed . when osana was not looking raibaru gave Ayano a look of ' dont you dare tell her what happened last night'. Ayano nodded . '' no problem, if anything like this ever happens let us know right away'' Ayano said.'' ok, and once more, thank you''.

\- what happened the night before

'' I got the cat ay-'' raibaru got cut off when she felt someone slash her back. Ayano fought the stalker with her knife that she brought just in case . when Ayano finally stabbed the stalker in the chest she bent down to help raibaru who was now lying on the floor, blood dripping from her back. it was quite a huge scar . '' are you ok?'' Ayano said with actual concern. '' yeah, ill be fine, the cut isn't deep so it should heal in the next few day''  
'' ok'' 

\- back to present time

'' ok , I'm going to head to class, ill see you guys there'' osana said as she walked away leaving the two woman alone.

raibaru waited until the hallways were clear of people and then spoke.'' I didn't know you carry knifes with you, I am not going to ask why , after all you did save me''  
'' like I said , I am a dangerous person''  
'' thank you for not telling osana I got hurt, it would break her if she found out''  
'' I know, I heard that you invited her over after school to your place''  
'' I did ''  
both girl finished their conversation and went to class.

\- after school , raibaru and osana went to raibaru's flat

''hey sweetie! welcome home! oh osana! its so nice to see you again! how have you been doing darling?'' raibaru's mother said as she was mixing cookie batter .  
'' its nice to see you too miss, hope you dont mind me dropping by''  
'' oh of course not! like I said last time you were over: you are always welcome here'' raibaru's mother said in a sweet tone.  
'' mom, we will be in my room'' raibaru said as she started going up the stairs .  
'' ok , have fun! ill call you girls when the cookies are ready'' her mother said as she went back to working on the cookies.

osana sat on raibaru's bed.'' here is your cat, what her name? you never told me'' raibaru asked as she held her cat in her arms  
'' thanks , her name is buttercup '' osana as she took her cat in her arms and snuggled her.  
'' cute name, like you'' raibaru said without thinking about what she said. osana turned red from that statement.

a moment of silence.

'' s-sorry about that , any way I'm going to change a shirt , you dont have to go out since we are both girls'' raibaru said as she started to take off her shirt , completely forgetting about her scar.

osana felt like she should look away but she just couldn't . when she looked at her friend changing she saw something on her back . '' wait, what is that on your back ?'' osana said as she stood up and looked at her friend.  
'' o-oh , I-its nothing, you dont need to worry about''  
'' raibaru, what is it?'' osana said in a serious tone as she started to get closer to her scar. '' its a scratch , its nothing tho, its from a while ago so you dont have to worry about it''  
'' it looks like a new one -'' osana stopped as she understood where her friend got that cut. '' why did you hide this from me? I told you that you better not get hurt, I'm so sorry'' osana said as tears started to form in her eyes.

'' its ok osana, I hid this from you because you said that you would never forgive yourself if I got hurt, you did nothing wrong , I was just not paying attention'' raibaru said as she pulled her friend into a hug. '' I'm so sorry , did you get hurt anywhere else? dont lie to me'' osana said as she hugged back. ' her skin is so soft' osana thought as she put her head in the crook of the blondes' neck. ' she smells nice'. osana couldn't help but feel happy when she was so close to her friend. 

'' I am not hurt any where else, I swear, Ayano isn't injured , Ayano actually saved me from getting hurt more . it could have been a lot worse if she wasn't there '' raibaru said as she pet her friends head .  
'' ill make sure to thank her tomorrow'' osana said still sobbing into raibaru's neck. 

when they separated from the hug raibaru put on a different shirt on . osana couldn't help but stare again. '' dont look at me'' raibaru said flushing pink. '' s-sorry , you just look nice'' osana said looking away. raibaru turned into a tomato. 

'' do you want to sleep over tonight?'' raibaru suggested . '' sure, I just dont have any of my things here, I could go home and pack-''  
'' or you can borrow my stuff'' raibaru cut off osana. '' are you sure? I dont want to be a bother '' osana said .'' I'm sure'' . '' here is a towel if you want to shower and here are some pajamas, while you are in the shower I will set up your bed'' .

'' thanks'' osana said happily, she took the towel and clothing and headed to the bathroom. 

' thank god for Ayano , I wouldn't know what to do with myself if raibaru got badly hurt' osana thought as she washed her back ' raibaru's scar was pretty bad, I hope it heals fast, when I touched her back her skin was really smooth , like cream, she looked kind of hot' . ' what?! omg! omg! omg! I didn't just thing that! what is wrong with me lately? when ever I talk to senpai I'm usually a nervous reck around him but lately its been raibaru that I have been getting flustered about. ' osana started yelling at herself.

' what is going on?!' 

that was the question that kept coming up in osana's thoughts .

when osana stepped out of the shower she put on the pajamas that raibaru gave her and went back into her friends room. '' how was your shower? I'm done setting up your bed'' raibaru said as she put down an extra blanket on osana's bed. '' it was good, thanks for lettings me borrow these pajamas'' osana said as she sat down on the bed that raibaru set up for her . '' no problem, I'm going to shower , ill be back soon'' raibaru said as she left the room.

once again raibaru left osana alone with her thoughts. 

' what is going on with me? why am I feeling like this? I like senpai right? senpai is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with right? so why do I keep wanting to get closer with raibaru ? why do her lips look so kissable? what is wrong with me?' osana pondered . while she was having her gay panic raibaru walked into the room.

'' do you want to watch something?'' raibaru suggested . '' yeah sure, what should we watch?''  
'' there is this anime called 'your lie in April' and I have been meaning to show you it, it is about a boy who plays piano and this girl who plays violin. it is a love story, I thing you would enjoy it '' ribaru said .  
'' sure, kind of reminds me of us when we were younger, when we were in that ' band' '' osana said chuckling which brought a smile to raibaru's face. '' yeah '' raibaru said, remembering those times.

'' are you comfy?'' raibaru said as she turned off the lights and went under the blanket that her and osana were sharing. '' yeah'' osana said as she laid her head on raibaru's shoulder. the anime started.   
they sat like that until they decided to stop watching. '' wow , we got up until episode 16!'' osana said as she stood up to stretch. '' yeah, good to know you like it, its such a sad show'' raibaru said as she also got up.

'' girls ! the cookies are ready!'' raibaru's mom yelled from downstairs . '' coming'' raibaru yelled back as osana and her went down the stairs. '' the cookies are really good miss'' osana said as she was stuffing a cookie in here mouth. '' I'm glad , I have something to take care of in town so I will be back home soon'' raibaru's mom said walking out the door.  
'' ok mom'' .

'' you have a little bit of chocolate on you cheek, here let me get it'' raibaru said as she licked off the chocolate off osana's cheek .   
osana flushed red. '' I -im s-sorry ! I didn't know what came over me!'' raibaru apologized after realizing what she just did. '' its o-ok'' osana stuttered .

they finished their cookies and went back upstairs. they brushed their teeth and decided to go to bed. it was 11:00 pm after all.

'' goodnight osana'' raibaru said laying her bed.   
'' goodnight''


	5. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this is trash but I honestly dont care .

'' n-no ! leave me alone! stay away!''  
'' stay away from me, please...''

'wha- what's going on'' raibaru said wiping her eyes. she checked the clock next to her bed , 3:00 am. 

she looked around the room to see what was going on saw her friend talking in her sleep. she went closer to hear what osana was saying.'' dont touch me'' osana said quietly .'' help, please...mister stalker'' osana said with tears dripping down her face.

'' poor girl, what can I do to help her?'' raibaru said to herself .

suddenly an idea popped up into her head. she moved down to osana's bed and put her arms around osana's waist , locking their legs together and petting her head. she stayed like that until osana started to calm down. she was going to move back to her bed but fell asleep like that.

-in the morning

osana opened her eyes and looked around the room and realized where she was. '' oh right'' osana said trying to get up but noticed that there was someone tugging on her. she turned around and saw raibaru cuddling her. she turned pink .

' her face looks so cute while she is sleeping ' is what went through her head. ' omg, why am I like this? am I actually falling for my best friend?'   
''mn... osana?'' raibaru said waking up.   
''o-oh good morning '' osana said flustered . '' good morning'' raibaru said with a big smile making osana blush even more than she was.

after they had breakfast osana went home.

' I guess I am falling for my best friend, she would never like me back tho' osana thought as she walked down the street. suddenly she bumped into someone. ''o-oh sorry'' osana said as she looked up to see who it was.

'' no problem, where are you heading osana?'' said the figure.  
'' oh hey Ayano , I was just at raibaru's house, I wanted to thank you for saving her'' osana said .  
'' I see you found out what happened, it was no problem, anyone would do the same thing''  
'' still , thank you very much, I know we aren't very close but I was wondering if you can help me with something, I cant talk to raibaru because the problem has to do with her''  
'' sure'' Ayano said.  
'' well... I kind of like raibaru , in a romantic way but I dont want to ruin our friendship if I tell her, she probably doesn't like me back, when I look at senpai I dont get the same fluttering feeling anymore but when I look at raibaru all those feelings come back and I dont know what to do'' osana said.

'' I see'' Ayano said with a smile on her face, her plan had worked.  
'' well I dont think you have anything to worry about, I think you should confess '' Ayano said.

'' o-ok , I dont know what you mean by there is nothing to worry about , thanks for the advice'' osana said  
'' no problem'' 

both girls talked for a little while and then said their goodbyes.


End file.
